The Other Side
by vaishy9
Summary: Clarisse has been willingly brought by Luke, and the question is : what would've happened if Clarisse was in the bad side the whole time? Could she have changed Luke? Would Percy be able to save Clarisse from the grasp of evil?


**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: No way I would fall for him

I slashed by sword spinning it vividly in the air. It chopped the dummy's head smoothly. The head fell to the ground bouncing across my feet. I screamed and slashed at the rest of its body parts and threw my sword to the ground. I breathed hard. Why, I thought angrily. Why? I clenched my teeth. Then I picked up my sword and cut of the hands of the other dummies. I balled my fists in the air and stumbled upon a dummy leg and fell down. I growled angrily and punched the ground. I realized I was breathing so hard I was choking myself. So I calmed down and stared at my sword. The silver 4 foot blade was gift given from my father, Ares, the god of war. It was called Versailles, and it had some kind of story behind it. But what did he ever care for me? Instead he had deserted my mother and left us alone. I tightened my fists and screamed again. There that made me feel a lot better. I kicked the Styrofoam foot away far so that it hit the wall on the other side. Between choked sobs, I stood up and smoothed my sword out. I felt…betrayed. Yes that was the word. Betrayed. Then I walked out the arena, and out into the forest. I never was coming back to this place, ever again. Never.

Luke was in the forest. The old smile and twinkling blue eyes. Only the old smile had evil in it and the blue eyes were planning something. No way would I fall for him. I was the daughter of Ares. He lured many demigods into doing things against their own will. That handsome face or evil scar from his eye to his chin would never change my mind. He was a person of hatred, revenge, and a desire that I did not have. But the more I thought about that, the more I saw similarities between him and me. His mother was deserted and supposedly gone insane. My mother was deserted too. She was a tough, yet hard working person. She would go insane too, if Ares never saw her. But he didn't only leave her. He married another woman. A woman who he probably thought was better than my mother. Luke was a lot like me.

"Welcome, daughter of Ares," he sneered. "I was waiting for you."

I will not fall for him, I reminded myself. I wouldn't fall for that smile of his. I was better than those idiots who decided to go in his side and work with Kronos.

"What do you want?" I demanded, assuring myself inside that I had my sword with me. "Leave me alone."

Luke smiled again. "You know what you want, Clarisse. I do not want to catch myself repeating this to you."

I will not fall for him, I forced myself. I would not fall for his words.

"I don't understand you, Luke," I snickered. "I'm just taking a walk."

Luke looked at me with a mocking incredulous expression on his face. "At this hour, Clarisse? You aren't kidding anyone but yourself. Like I said, you know what you want."

I gritted my teeth furiously and yelled, "I do know what I want, alright! I want you dead! So how about you fight me, Luke?"

Luke just smiled back at me. "What a fatal choice. Except for your blurting nature, I like your fighting skills. It would be a waste to kill such a precious daughter of Ares."

I wasn't going to let him say all that, and then let him get away with it. "You're acting like you _could_ kill me. Let's see about that."

Luke pulled out his long double bladed sword, Backbiter. It was a sword that could kill both monsters and humans. A sword of pure evil. I pulled out my own, Versailles. He moved front a pace, the cracked up leaves crunching under his foot. "I was always afraid of that Percy Jackson. But you've lost enough duels with him for me to be sure that you aren't as good as him."

The name of that son of Poseidon sent chills through me. It wasn't through fear but through embarrassment. He always had attention whenever he needed it, being the son of the big three. And I hated him. "I am better then him."

What was I doing? Was the inner voice inside of me that told me not to fall for him loosing its strength? I couldn't fight Luke. He was stronger than me by far. There was no way I could ever beat him.

But my pride kept me on as I lifted my blade and hastily hit first. His blade blocked Versailles from hitting his skin, with a loud metallic clang. I swirled to the right, pushing his sword down to the left as I faked to the right and caught him by surprise with a swipe on the back.

He covered the twisted expression of pain on his face. "Not bad, Clarisse. You've improved a great deal."

"You're no one…to tell…me that," I grunted as he smoothly evaded around my blade and clanked it with a start to my left. I clashed with him for quite a while as the fight seemed to never end. He was still playing as if he was playing with a little kid. He was not as serious as when he fought Percy. When he fought with Percy, he had been sweating and concentrating. But right now, it seemed as if he was bored and saw the moves a hundred times. I fought hard and serious, but the way he smiled at me didn't seem right.

I heard the horn of battle ring through the forest night, and I turned surprised. That's when he faked a move and knocked my sword down on the ground. I tried to retrieve it, but he clamped his foot on it. Luke held the sword to my neck, scoffing at me. I balled my hands in fists, feeling defeated.

"You weren't a hard match," Luke laughed. His gaze turned to the way towards camp. "They're coming, Clarisse. It's you're time to make your choice. Come with me or go back to your little baby camp where all you can do about your father and the Olympians is…nothing."

I didn't think. I couldn't.

Luke's muscles tensed as he was ready to run in the other direction. His eyes weren't twinkling. They were alert and searching. "Make your choice, Clarisse. You don't have a whole lot of time."

Don't be stupid, I yelled at myself. No way would I fall for him. You are not the hundreds of demigods who were so stupid to join forces with Kronos. Don't be stupid.

"I…I'll come," I said regrettably as I stared gloomily towards the direction of camp. I saw the Janus flicker next to me in the corner of my eye. Was this right? No. Then why was I doing it? To get revenge on Ares.

Luke's face filled with satisfaction as he smiled hurriedly. With a whisk of his foot, he pulled Versailles out of the cracked leaves and threw it to me. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran. Away from the camp I had used to call home.

Don't do this, the pleading voice inside me begged. Don't fall for him. You aren't stupid.

Whatever, I told it, as I dared not look back when I ran through the trees like a streak in the forest night. It's too late now.

**Author's Note: Please review this story. **


End file.
